Dieci Tempeste
by Snow757
Summary: Ten times they caused storms to erupt in each other, storms that made path for a clear sky. 5927/2759, mixed timelines.
1. Chapter 1

I randomly asked carchier to give me ten 5927 prompts, and she kindly did.

Why yes, I do have wonderful fandom friends.

* * *

**Dieci Tempeste**

Uno to Tre

* * *

_First storm._

* * *

Tsuna grumbled irritably as he walked under the rain, thoroughly soaked.

Trust Reborn to order him to buy his favorite espresso even when it was raining, the fact that his umbrella went missing (he suspected that Lambo had something to do with it) didn't help either.

His tutor would pay someday for this, probably in hell.

"Tenth?" asked a voice next to him, and Tsuna knew who it was before looking.

"Hello Go-" He raised an eyebrow when he saw that his friend didn't have anything to prevent himself from getting soaked. "Where's your umbrella? And why are you walking without it in the first place?"

"Bianchi called asking me to stop by your house, Tenth," Gokudera replied, his voice a bit louder so that the other could hear him over the sound of rain. He looked hesitant as he continued, "That's if you don't mind me coming over of course! I'll just see what Bianchi wanted and I'll immediately take my leave!"

Two years ago, Tsuna would've raised his hands in defense and frantically told him that he didn't mean anything like that. But now, he only sighed and just grabbed Gokudera's left hand and dragged him forward.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked again, although this time, there was a developing blush on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's okay to come over anytime you wanted? I like it when you come over, I like it when we're together and..._ I like you._"

He was glad that it was raining, the sound of the water hitting the streets continually made his rushed, embarrassing and whispered confession covered.

Gokudera's hand that he was holding wasn't tense anymore, and Tsuna smiled fondly as he slowed his pace, making them both walk calmly under the rain.

Their hands were still connected.

* * *

_Second storm._

* * *

Gokudera was giving out his report in his usual, overly professional way.

_Still..._

"Uh, Gokudera... why is there a puppy on your head?" At that, Gokudera cursed loudly like he was caught or something, which was absurd because anyone would notice that there was a cheerful puppy on top of his head.

Gokudera then went on to his usual apology fest before he explained how the puppy followed him around in Paris when he was doing a mission there, and thinking that it was a tracking dog sent to gather information about the family, he captured him and brought him back home for examination.

_So the puppy followed him around, Gokudera found him too cute and couldn't help himself from bringing him here,_ Tsuna mused, years of knowing the mechanics of his right-hand-man thought process coming in handy. "What's its name?" he asked curiously, coming over and patting the puppy's head gently, a gesture the puppy returned by licking his hand.

"Sirius," Gokudera answered, wincing as the puppy tugged on his hair from moving around so much.

"I like him," Tsuna noted as he picked the puppy up from his head, taking a moment to smooth Gokudera's hair along with that.

The puppy looked pleased with that notion, seeing as he enthusiastically began to lick Tsuna's face.

Inwardly, Gokudera concluded that Tsuna was okay with Sirius staying in the mansion, which was a relief since he knew of his bitter past with dogs.

Though he had to teach the puppy some basics.

_No licking is to be done to the Tenth._

_Only I would do the licking._

He had to admit though, the puppy had a damn good taste.

* * *

_Third storm._

* * *

Gokudera was a brave man.

He was fearless.

He was ruthless.

He was bat-shit insane and one hundred percent badass.

He was going to confess this day, and nothing could stop him.

Nothing.

_Noth-_

"A dinner party at the Cavallone mansion?"

His boss nodded, shattering every plan Gokudera had for this day.

"And he decided to make it now?" _I knew there was a reason why I didn't like that guy ten years ago._

Tsuna nodded again. "He said that he missed us."

"On this exact day?" Gokudera repeated, still in denial.

_He's on my shit-list, absolutely._

* * *

Being annoyed, depressed and homicidal, Gokudera decided to drink the moment he arrived at the Cavallone mansion, only for a bit though.

Somehow, he found himself drunk and being carried by Tsuna, who looked at him when he opened his eyes and sighed tiredly. "Go back to sleep, Gokudera. You drank too much today."

"How much?" He could still feel the pleasant buzz of intoxication running all over his body.

"You emptied half of Dino's bar." Tsuna noted, sternly.

He was feeling too warm to think about whether he made the other mad, too tingly from the sparks of love he felt in his being, too happy.

_Too brave..._

"I love you, Tenth," he found himself saying, drunken courage mixed with his frustrations and giddiness over the fact that Tsuna was carrying him of all people.

His boss's eyes widened with something akin to hope, and he looked as if he was about to say something but chose against it in the end. "Go to sleep."

"I mean it, Tenth. I really do," Gokudera urged.

"Let's talk about it some other time."

"Do you want me to make a song about it? Because I will."

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy," Gokudera shot back with a wink, grinning widely.

And then he drifted back to sleep with the chuckles of his boss being the last thing he remembers before he began snoring.

"I love you too, hot stuff," Tsuna muttered softly, holding Gokudera's body even more closer, and snorting at his silly choice of words.

* * *

Three down, seven to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's continue... shall we?

* * *

**Dieci Tempeste **

Quattro to Cinque

* * *

_Fourth storm._

* * *

One day, Gokudera declared that he was interested in the Japanese calligraphy after watching a documentary about it the night before.

And of all people, he chose Tsuna to be the one who would teach him.

It was true that his grandfather from his mother's side was quite an expert on this, but that doesn't mean that he was like him, his last attempt ended up in a disaster, some people got scarred for life even.

But seeing the hopeful look in Gokudera's eyes as he asked him, Tsuna couldn't say no.

* * *

The calligraphy lessons went on smoothly, much to Tsuna's surprise.

He only taught Gokudera some few tricks he remembered from his grandfather, but trust Gokudera to get the hang of it after one try, he didn't even need him now.

Because he refused to take the writing tools from Tsuna (even when the latter insisted that it was okay for him to take them), Gokudera made a habit of grabbing the scrolls and brushes and drown himself in writing every time he came over.

And Tsuna spent these times marveling on Gokudera's unusual quietness as he wrote, fascinated by how swift and sharp his brush strokes were on the pale scrolls.

He didn't know why, but he found himself so captivated that he would always drop the brush he had (Gokudera insisted that they should write together), smearing the ink all over his clothes along with that.

_He still watched though._

And after two weeks, all of his clothes were blotched with ink.

* * *

_Fifth storm._

* * *

The shop he entered was... _unique_, to say the least.

As he was returning home from an errand, he saw an old lady struggling to carry the many bags she had across the street. And seeing that it wasn't good to let her carry all of that heavy looking stuff, Tsuna stepped up and helped her.

As a thank you, the old lady invited him to enter her shop after he walked her there, refusing every excuse on his part as he told her that she didn't need to award him for a simple favor.

He was surprised when he saw the many antiques of different shapes and sizes all around upon entering the shop, some of the antiques were pretty, while some of them were plain disturbing.

"Let me bring you some tea!" the old lady, Shoko, exclaimed with a wide grin.

After she brought tea and some sweets, they both engaged in friendly conversation, getting to know more about each other while at it.

He found out that Shoko was an antique collector who lived most of her life traveling all over the world in search for an interesting piece, either in origins, age, or the tales and legends that came along with it. She told him that every piece in her shop had a story, some had ended, and some had yet to finish.

After an hour of exchanging stories, Tsuna decided that he was late for home and bid Shoko goodbye, but as he was going towards the door, a glint of red coming from the counter got his attention and he curiously approached to see what it was.

Upon reaching there, he saw that it was a silver ring with small carvings of chains circling around its metal, a blood red ruby settled at the center of it.

"The Casil Ring. My, you have a good eye for old legends, child," Shoko approvingly noted from behind. "Legends say that knights who were in constant danger were given this ring, and it would always bring them back safe to the ones who gave it to them. However, there was a condition to fill in order for it to work."

_Bring them back safe..._

His mind immediately thought of that reckless bomber friend of his, how many times did he get worried about whether he'll return safe or not.

And even though Gokudera had a better sense of self-worth than his four years younger self, the fact that he would sacrifice himself for them without a second thought scared the hell out of him.

_He knew and believed that his friend was strong, but sometimes, death could take even the strongest of them with ease._

"What's the condition?" he asked, turning towards Shoko.

She only smiled knowingly and replied, "You can take it, consider it as a gesture of gratitude from me." And before Tsuna protested, she continued, "You don't want to make a poor, old lady like myself sad, do you?"

Tsuna looked as though he was trying to figure out a way to refuse, but he took a glance at her sad face (he was sure that she was pretending, but still...) and sighed heavily. "What if I wasn't worthy of it? What if the condition didn't apply on me?"

Shoko's feature softened as she answered, "You already have it, child. I could see it clearly through your eyes."

* * *

The next day, Shoko saw Tsuna walking along with a sliver haired boy (who grew considerably ecstatic every time he looked at the awfully familiar ring he was wearing) when she was returning from the market.

She couldn't help herself from grinning happily.

_So he's the one..._

Shoko congratulated herself on her brilliant observation skills. After all, the Casil Ring would only work if the ring was given with love, an honest and pure love.

She hoped that they would realize their feelings soon, she had a very interesting set of antiques for lovers in waiting.

* * *

Five down, five to go.


	3. Chapter 3

I really don't deserve such kind reviews.

Thank you! I hope you'll like the rest.

* * *

**Dieci Tempeste **

Sei

* * *

_Sixth storm._

* * *

After eight years of knowing one Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna discovered that he was a major football fan. He said it so casually that day, how watching football was one of the few things that comforted him in his childhood.

And wanting to redeem himself from being a rather shitty friend, Tsuna tried his all to get him tickets to Inter Milan's final Champions League match.

After some struggle and a bit of blood, he managed to get two.

"It's on Saturday, so you have a lot time to prepare yourself," he said as he gave Gokudera the tickets. "And no, you can't refuse." His eyes slightly narrowed in warning when the other tried to reason with him, and seeing that Tsuna wouldn't budge, Gokudera sighed in defeat and took them. The Vongola boss inwardly cheered for this victory, finally getting his friend to abandon his work was something to be proud of.

"Then, Tenth... could you go with me?"

Tsuna blinked. "What? But I know nothing abou-"

"I'm not going then," Gokudera stated as a look of determination settled in his eyes.

This time, it was Tsuna that sighed with defeat and accepted the invitation.

He just wished he wouldn't embarrass himself for his ignorance.

* * *

Tsuna learned that Gokudera was a hardcore Inter Milan fan the day of the match.

A _real_ hardcore fan.

"What is this?! That's clearly a foul! Did you see that, Tenth! He totally went in for the kill!"

"I don't know about that, Gokudera. He looked as if he tripped or something." Tsuna replied hesitantly, he really couldn't tell what happened there.

"That's what they want you to think!" Gokudera defended passionately. "It's a con- SON OF A DYING DONKEY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE THAT RED CARD FOR?!"

"Calm down, Go-"

"THE FUCKING REFEREE IS WORKING FOR THEM! OF COURSE!"

"You're stressing ag-"

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND LIKE A HEADLESS CHICKEN?! GET THE BALL!"

"I think that player is dyin-"

"YOU BETTER STEP UP YOUR FUCKING GAME, INTER! I DIDN'T LET THE VARIA HANDLE THE LONDON MEETING TO SEE YOU LOSE!"

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

In the end, Inter Milan had won and Gokudera went back to normal again, although he was...

"They scored some beautiful goals! Did you see that twist at the end? And The goalkeeper's performance was out of this world!"

_Fanboying_ a bit.

But Tsuna smiled fondly at him and listened to his ramblings, he found it rather adorable really.

_He found Gokudera adorable if he was honest with himself._

And the next thing he knows, he was enthusiastically kissing the now shocked Inter fan, who awoke from his surprised state and equally, if not more, returned the kiss.

"Congratulations," Tsuna whispered, flushed and breathless and face still close to the other's. "That was a good game."

* * *

From that day, Gokudera started to buy tickets for his favorite teams' matches, inviting Tsuna to go along with him.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING WIN, CHELSEA! I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH THE TENTH AFTER THIS MATCH!"

Tsuna spilled the juice he was drinking in surprise, all while Gokudera continued his shouting, not noticing anything at all.

_Well, I actually do want an excuse to make ou- I mean **congratulate** him._

So...

"YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID!" Tsuna exclaimed, standing along with Gokudera and cheering happily when Chelsea scored a goal.

* * *

Six down, four to go.


	4. Chapter 4

You all are very wonderful.

Thank you!

* * *

**Dieci Tempeste **

Sette

* * *

_Seventh storm._

* * *

If there was one question Gokudera would like _(needed)_ the answer to, he would like to know the answer for this:

How do you do a sucessful haircut to a person who you have very, very, _very_ deep feelings for when...

1. Said person is currently shirtless.

2. Said person is very attractive _(stop staring dammit!)_

3. Said person is your current lover.

4. You can't help yourself from thinking about the night before, a night you and the person _(your love- stop flailing!)_ spent doing some _very pleasurable_ activities.

Just _how_?

The answer: You don't.

"Are you okay, Gokudera? You've been standing there for a while now," the Tenth asked with concern.

"N-No I'm fine! I'm just deciding on the place that I'll start with," Gokudera exclaimed, grabbing Tsuna's head and turning it to face the mirror in front of him just so he wouldn't see the incriminating blush on his face.

_I'm actually staring at your back, because damn, Tenth. You sure did become se-_

"Maybe you should start from down," Tsuna suggested helpfully, oblivious to the internal thoughts of the other.

_But then I'll have indecent thoughts about your neck!_ "U-Uh, yeah...! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Closing his eyes, Gokudera pleaded inwardly for this to end as he started to work on the haircut, he wasn't so sure about his ability to stay focused.

* * *

An hour before, Tsuna woke up and frowned with slight annoyance when he saw his reflection on the bathroom's mirror.

_My hair is getting a bit long,_ he mused as he blew his bangs away from his eyes.

It was then that Gokudera graciously offered to cut his hair for him, saying that he would be done with in no time.

Which later led to this, Gokudera cursed lowly, he was grateful that Tsuna chose to wear headphones and listened to some random song two minutes after he had started to snip around blindingly, he didn't have to explain why he was cursing like that to him now.

Finally, after ten minutes of hair cutting, Gokudera opened his eyes.

And then he let out a rather loud shriek

Tsuna jumped in surprise when he heard it despite of the loud music. "What's wrong, Gokudera?!"

"I don't deserve to live anymore, you may kill me now, Tenth. I'm ready," Gokudera answered solemnly, already preparing himself for death.

Tsuna was about to tell him to stop this nonsense when he saw his image in the mirror.

"Oh..."

So he had a Mohawk now...

* * *

"It's okay, Gokudera. It's only hair, it'll grow back." _Though I should consider wearing a hat, maybe Reborn would finally let me wear his fedora._

"It's _your_ hair," Gokudera replied, still sulking and depressed in a corner.

"You would've forgiven me if I made the same mistake, I don't see why this shouldn't apply now." He got confused when Gokudera slowly turned towards him, heavily blushing and averting his eyes every now and then.

"If my mind wasn't in the gutter, this wouldn't had happened..."

"What do mean?" _What gutter?_

Gokudera then proceeded to tell him about his train of thoughts this morning, and Tsuna found his eyes widening in surprise and his heartbeat turn rapid in response.

"Do find my look now unattractive?" Tsuna asked after a moment of silence, finding himself blushing upon hearing what Gokudera just said.

"You would always look incredibly fucking hot to me, Tenth," Gokudera answered immediately, expression utterly serious.

"Okay, now I definitely need another cold shower," Tsuna mused out loud, shifting a bit.

"You have no idea how much I thought of last night," he said, stepping closer to him enough to for their toes to touch. "What do you think I stayed in the bathroom that long for?"

"So please, believe me. You're not the only one."

Gokudera wanted nothing more than to pin him to the wall and make last night happening all over again.

But then, the ten years younger Tenth appeared in front of him, looking at him with a well placed shock.

_Dammit, stupid cow!_

* * *

Meanwhile, ten years younger Gokudera had an epiphany upon seeing the ten years older Tenth.

_I think I have an honest to God Mohawk fetish._

The Tenth merely smiled sheepishly, looking at him with guilt.

Though Gokudera noticed absolutely nothing of that, because the Tenth was hovered above him, older, hotter, with a very attractive Mohawk and shirtless.

_Damn..._

* * *

Seven down, three to go.


	5. Chapter 5

There's no need for me to embarrass myself with saying how much I love you again.

* * *

**Dieci Tempeste **

Otto

* * *

_Eighth storm._

* * *

Gokudera Hayato, age sixteen, was currently fearing for his life.

Apparently, asking his older sister on an advice to finally confess his feelings was a really bad idea.

"I call this the_ 'Love Trauma Trap Plan: Act One'_." Bianchi revealed a dim lightened room behind a randomly appearing curtain, an execution chair with a table full of her cooking next to it being the only thing that can be seen.

_Oh dear God..._

* * *

"What do you think about love?" his sister asked, expression absolutely careless even when she had him gagged and trapped in that damn chair.

Gokudera only glared.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she took the gag off. "You can now answer my question, Hayato."

"It's a fake thing that makes people idiotic."

There was only disappointment in Bianchi's eyes. "Lambo, pass me the cookie."

He froze. "What cook- _MMMF!_" A poisoned cookie was shoved into his mouth.

"Every time you think of an unpleasant thing about love, you'll get a _cookie_." Cue muffled screams. "And every time you think of a positive thing about it, I'll give you this." She raised a Baskin Robbins ice cream pack, strawberry flavored.

"Now, what if Tsuna was here and was waiting for your confession, what would you say? How would you act?" Bianchi dangerously narrowed her eyes, warning him not to answer this wrong.

"I'll say that I want to be his right-hand-man forever and then I'll apologize for my insolence," Gokudera answered immediately like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You sicken me," Bianchi noted dully. "What's romantic about that?"

"The forever part? The one thing that could be more obvious than that is to tie myself naked with roses thrown all over his bedroom."

Bianchi made a face. "Hayato, please don't share your kinky fantasies with us, there are children here."

"What's kinky?" Lambo and I-pin asked as of cue.

"It's a kind of jello," Bianchi sagely replied. "Now where was I? Uh, yes. The cookie."

_Do not want!_ was so obviously written on Gokudera's face, making the two seven year old giggle as Bianchi shoved another cookie into his mouth.

* * *

It was painful and agonizing and made him prone to get crippling pains in his body at mere thought of hating or being negative about anything, hell, every time he heard the word 'Hate' he would fall down to his knees from the pain.

And sadly, being a high school student meant that he would hear that word _a lot._

_I hate my math teacher..._

_I hate my boyfriend..._

_I hate free periods._

_I hate school..._

_I hate you..._

_We all hate this world so much..._

Desperate to get that awful taste away from his mind and mouth, Gokudera took a megaphone and started shouted during lunch-break, "Stop hating the world! Embrace it with all its downsides!" Hell, _yes._ He could taste that sweet Baskin ice cream now.

"Are you alright?" the Tenth, who wasn't supposed to be even here (_I thought he'll be training with Reborn this day_), asked with concern, looking as if he feared that he had finally gone out of mind.

"I'm fine, Tenth!" And then he felt pain.

_Deny your feelings, and you will only suffer._

Damn you, Bianchi!

"A-Actually, I'm not feeling well." The awful feeling faded away for a bit.

"I'll get you to the clinic." And then, the Tenth helped him up and made him lean on his body as he slowly dragged him forward.

"You don't have to tro-" _Pain._ "I mean, thank you!" _Baskin._

"You're welcome, Gokudera. Anytime." _Tenth, no. Don't smile at me like that! Do not!_ "Have you been eating right? Maybe you got some food poising or something. Sometimes I think about staying in your apartment and check your food, you really should take care of yourself." He sighed, smiling at him with fondness.

"Then come over, Tenth," Gokudera found himself mumbling, feeling the taste of the Baskin ice cream returning slowly.

"What?" Tsuna asked, looking puzzled because he didn't get to hear anything.

"N-Noth-" _Pain._ "I was wondering about something that's all-" _Pain._ "This school is very ni-" _Pain._ "You can come over any time you like, Tenth. I would love to!" _Baskin._

"Alright." Tsuna beamed brightly.

Gokudera was content in just walking along the Tenth like that, quietly and calmly and feeling himself about to burst from his held back feelings.

He really was.

But then, his fan-club decided to show up. "Goku-sama! Are you alright? We heard that you've gone mad because you ate your girlfriends awful cooking! Is that true?"

Gokudera's eyes widened in horror at the thought. _God no!_ "I don't have a girlfriend, tell the person who told you that to check for info before uttering bullshit about people."

"Do you have a certain person in mind to date then? Perhaps one of us?" they asked again, not getting the hint that Gokudera was growing irritated because he wasn't getting some quality time with Tsuna like he wanted to.

"No, I don't like any of you."

"Is it someone in school then?" They looked actually excited about knowing it for some reason.

"No-" _Pain._ "Yes." _Baskin._

"Who?!" _Really_ excited to know, they looked like they gained hope for him after believing that he would be alone for all his miserable life.

"Not tell-" _Pain._ "It's someone very special to me."

"How special?"

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_ "Really special." _Baskin._

"Tell us more! Is it someone you know?"

"Yes." _Baskin._

"Hotness rating?" They looked more eager, an impossible feat actually.

Gokudera was about to say something when he realized that the Tenth was here, silently supporting him from falling down and looking at his and his fangirl's exchange curiously. "E-Enough." _Oh God, his blush was so obvious right now..._

"It's bound to be someone _really_ attractive to get your heart, Goku-sama." The leader of the fanclub had the galls to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"No-" _Pain._ "Okay, yes. Very attractive that it hurts." _Baskin._

"Did you confess your feelings?" this time, it was the Tenth that asked this, looking at him with something that looked like hurt for a mere second, then turning to a stern stare. "Why didn't you tell me that you liked someone that much? I would've tried to help you."

"He's right, you know? Not telling best friends about your crushes is a big no-no," the leader said, her group nodding with agreement in sync with her.

"I didn't mean to, Tenth..." Gokudera was kind of in deep shit right now, should he deny this? Maybe try to make up a brilliant lie?

The pain that consumed his being told him how gravely he would pay for thinking about denying anything.

And that's when Gokudera finally had enough, if he confessed his feelings and thoughts there wouldn't be a need to hide anything anymore, and so...

_No more pain._

"Actually, the one I love is you, Tenth," he said, detrimentally looking at Tsuna. _Baskin._ "Love, not like, a real_ love_. The _'I want to be with you forever'_ kind." _Baskin._ "And I don't know about others, but I think you're hot." _Baskin._ "So _damn hot!_" _Baskin._ "If you ever got inside my mind, you'll be shocked about what I think of you sometimes." _Pain._ "Okay, most of the times."_ Pa-_ "All the times."_ Baskin._ "I really do love you." _Baskin._ "So much that it scares me." _Baskin._

What Bianchi didn't bother to tell him during the psychological torture she inflicted upon him, was that too much Baskins would eventually knock him out cold.

Tsuna, who was silently taking all the words Gokudera was saying with shock and disbelief, awoke from his surprised state and hurriedly grabbed Gokudera before he fell down on the harsh floor, panickedly running towards the nurse's office.

The Gokudera fan club members looked after their trail before the leader declared.

"Ship it."

* * *

After two hours, Gokudera woke up.

Though he was still confused about why he was in the nurse's office; the last thing he remembers was thinking about asking Bianchi for advice about his confession.

"You finally woke up!" Looking to his right, he saw the Tenth sitting in a chair next to him, beaming happily at him. "I was worried when the nurse said that she didn't know what got you unconscious."

_So the Tenth stayed here with me... to check if I was alright?_ The amount of happiness Gokudera was feeling right now was ridiculous.

"Uh, about what you said earlier..." the Tenth mumbled, blushing heavily as he hesitantly looked at him. "Did you mean it?"

Gokudera was confused. "Said what, Tenth?"

Tsuna looked at him for a while before he sighed tiredly and mumbled something that sounded like _'So he wasn't thinking properly when he said that..'_ and with a smile, he leaned in and fluffed his pillow. "Don't worry about it, I was just over-thinking and misunderstanding things again. I'll bring you some water alright?"

"Alright," Gokudera managed to say, still confused about what the Tenth had meant.

It was when he was alone after Tsuna left to bring some water to him, that Gokudera felt like he missed out on something.

And why could he faintly taste strawberry ice cream?

_Well, I'll investigate it later, I really should call Bianchi first though._

* * *

Eight down, two to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I love you really. Really, really love you.

* * *

**Dieci Tempeste **

Nove

* * *

_Ninth storm._

* * *

Throughout the years, Gokudera discovered that teaching Italian to Tsuna was a really frustrating process. Of course, Reborn was the one who taught him the basics, he only revised some conversational skills with him.

This is where the frustrating part comes.

It wasn't because he thought that Tsuna was hopeless in learning anything, his Italian was very decent really. He pronounced every word right, wrote them right, and was somewhat able to have a conversation with him.

It's just that sometimes, his grammatical word structure was kinda off.

* * *

_Sometimes, he ommited words._

* * *

"What's 'Do me a favor' in Italian, Tenth?"

_"Do me."_

* * *

_Sometimes, he added words._

* * *

"What's 'Stay put'?"

_"Stay put, with me, forever."_

* * *

_Sometimes, he switched up pronouns._

* * *

"Say 'It's hot'."

_"You're hot."_

* * *

_Sometimes, he changed the meaning of the sentence completely from an innocent notion to bedroom talk._

* * *

"Now say 'You look healthy'."

_"You look ravishable."_

* * *

So you could see why he was frustrated, right?

It didn't help that Tsuna's voice took on an attractively low tone as he grew older, making him look as if he was seducing people even when he wasn't. It didn't help that Italian sounded sinfully appealing when he spoke with it, too. And adding all of that to the nature of the words he messed up with, it was a surprise that he still could correct him with a straight face and a neutral expression.

And much to his dismay, Tsuna's voice grew more attractive with time, and his mistakes became even more frustrating and heart-attack inducing.

The fact that he looked innocently oblivious about the things he was saying made him keep quiet about it, totally denying the fleeting looks Tsuna gave that told him that he meant every single word he said, because really, that would make things _way_ worse.

Gokudera was really, really, really frustrated.

_This is not fair..._

* * *

One day, he accidentally heard Tsuna talking to another boss.

In correct, sexually-frustrating-mistakes free, _clean_ Italian.

He silently waited for him to finish his call and asked somewhat accusingly, "Were you making those mistakes on purpose?"

The Tenth looked up in surprise at him, muttering something upon realizing that he was caught.

"Were you?" Gokudera asked again.

Tsuna sighed and averted his eyes away from him for a moment, before he set them on him again. And with a little suggestive smirk and a look that made his insides turn, he asked, in clear Italian, "So what if I did, Gokudera?"

"Are you going to correct me? Or is it my time to correct you?"

* * *

Nine down, one to go.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N at the end.

* * *

**Dieci Tempeste**

Dieci

* * *

_Tenth storm._

* * *

Most people gain their first friend normally, maybe they were sitting together in class, maybe they were pen-pals, maybe they had similar interests and so on.

But he, the one and only Dame-Tsuna, was bound to fail even at the aspect of gaining a friend normally.

His first friend (now best friend), Gokudera Hayato, upon first meeting each other, sneered at him, insulted the life out of him.

In addition to that, he tried to kill him.

Now most people would call him crazy for befriending someone who did all of that, and he would agree with them.

But then again, being crazy wasn't a bad thing in this case.

* * *

In the decent amount of time he spent between Mafia families, it was the first time he saw someone who panicked upon achieving victory, especially if it was the boss.

He and Sawada Tsunayoshi fought, and the latter had won.

And saved his life while at it.

The to be Vongola Boss didn't gloat upon winning, didn't accept taking prizes, and didn't offend and insult the loser and saved him instead.

Gokudera decided to declare his loyalty to him, inwardly wondering if Sawada Tsunayoshi was the person he looked for all this time.

* * *

Sometimes, Tsuna wondered how exactly did Gokudera become that close of a friend to him when his antics always caused his heart to stop in horror and his head to get absurd levels of headaches.

But then he reasons that the guy sneaked into his heart without him knowing, in a place far above for a person who threatened to blow things up on everyday basis.

He should just sit back and enjoy the ride and not bother for finding an answer to that question.

Gokudera was Gokudera, and he wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

It always baffled him how the Tenth wanted him as a friend.

Not as subordinate, not as anything less than that.

He was happy for him when that offer from the Ninth arrived, even when he didn't want him to leave. But as a friend, he thought of his happiness first.

So Gokudera declined and stayed.

Not as a subordinate, but as a friend who would stick by, Mafia or not, right-hand-man or not.

* * *

Losing sucks, and for someone who was a loser most of his life, Tsuna assured that.

But he was happy, so _overwhelmingly_ happy when Gokudera lost in the Storm Ring battle.

He'd rather lose and have that idiot alive than win and have him dead.

He wanted him alive, happy and watching the fireworks with him in content.

That's all what Tsuna thought of as he screamed sense into him, trying to show him how much he was priceless to them.

_A mere ring, a mere glory, a mere title..._

Didn't worth his life.

* * *

In the Mafia, no boss would scream at you to get out of a dangerous situation alive.

In the Mafia, no boss would have a subordinate who failed him alive; death was more suited for the defeated.

In the Mafia, no boss would tell you to leave victory behind.

Though the Tenth wasn't a normal Mafioso anyway. After all, what kind of a Mafia boss would tell his right-hand-man that living without him, that winning this ring battle wasn't worth it? That his life worth more than all of that?

_The kind that I fell in love with,_ Gokudera would answer.

* * *

For the first few minutes that he was in the Future, Tsuna was terrified and in denial. Who would've liked to see himself ten years later in a coffin? Who would've liked to see the great amount of grief and sorrow in his now older friend's eyes?

But then came a poof and the younger Gokudera was right in front of him, and Tsuna found himself relieved.

Of course, it's kind of absurd that he found comfort in staying with his hot-tempered, rash friend while accepting this horrid future together.

But then Tsuna looks at him and thinks that he'll fight for a future that he wouldn't see that look on Gokudera's eyes ever again.

* * *

His boss looked utterly mortified when Shitopi listed all of those facts about him, looking as though he was fearing that he would stop being with him upon knowing them.

Gokudera only gave the girl a dull look, asking her if that was all she got.

He knew those facts way back, she said nothing new really.

Still, knowing about them didn't make him change a single opinion he had on the Tenth. Nothing will.

All of those qualities would've made any person sneer in disgust and step away from their owners, but Gokudera could see the person behind the Dame-Tsuna, could see the wonderful and admirable person underneath.

His loyalty and love weren't half hearted, you know?

* * *

At fifteen, Tsuna realized that he cared for Gokudera a bit more than a friend.

At sixteen, he concluded that he had feelings for him.

At seventeen, he was deep as hell in love.

At nineteen, he began to drop subtle hints, hoping that the other would realize them and maybe (hopefully) return his feelings back.

At twenty two, he started to act bolder, like kissing as a congratulation, or saying some obviously suggestive words so casually.

At twenty four, if anybody asked him about his feelings for Gokudera, he would gladly declare them, hoping with all he had that Gokudera would realize that yes, he loved him and they really should proceed to go on dates or just dive into more _intimate_ matters if he wanted.

Spending ten years having intense feelings for a dense as hell person who returned your feelings yet thought that he didn't deserve any of them would've made anybody rather frustrated.

But Tsuna waited and waited, until Gokudera found the courage to confess his feelings first.

From then on, intimate matters commenced rather spectacularly.

* * *

His confession wasn't as grand as he wanted.

For the period of ten years, all of his confessions failed miserably, he couldn't remember most of them for some reason, and they all were utterly painful.

So, he tried the simplest of things.

A piece of paper he handed out to Tenth while giving a report that read:

_I love you. Do you?_

_Yes (...)_

_No (...)_

_What? (...)_

The Tenth blinked at him upon reading that paper, and Gokudera blinked back. And slowly nodding in affirmation, the Tenth beamed and then watched in horror as Gokudera fainted.

"Not again, damn it!"

Upon waking up, he was immediately kissed rather passionately, with Tsuna saying between every kiss and another, "I love you, too. Don't faint. I was waiting for a long time. Please tell me that you remember this time. Can we date now? Don't _faint_."

Gokudera merely kissed back with more passion.

"I do remembe- wait, did I confess to you before?"

* * *

To Tsuna, Gokudera was a brilliant person with reckless yet amazing antics, someone he respected and admired and didn't believe that he would associate with him.

He never thought that he would gain someone like him as a classmate, someone like him as a friend, someone like him as the right hand that would keep him strong and going, someone like him as a lover...

He knew that the other had so little sense of self-worth, and that was something he couldn't live with easily.

After all, Gokudera was someone who he would, again and again and _again_, fight forever for.

* * *

To Gokudera, Tsuna was someone accepting and kind, someone who thought of others before he did, someone he would proudly call a boss.

He always looked for someone to die for, a proud Mafioso's death. Instead, he found someone else and he couldn't be happier.

He found someone to live for.

* * *

_An intense storm would always have a clear, blue sky after it. __Always going with each other._

* * *

**_End._**

Thank you so much for reading this! Thank you those who helped me with my mistakes (I shall start edit the things you pointed out). Thank you those who made my day with your lovely reviews.

And thank you, **CarlileLovesAnime** for giving me these lovely prompts to fill, I enjoyed writing this!

Until next time! ^^


End file.
